Génération Facebook
by ErwanM
Summary: Albus Severus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy sont maintenant ami e s.  Les petites sorciers se mettent sur F*cebook. Heureusement que leurs parents sont là pour les surveiller
1. Comment emmerder ses parents

Bonjour ^^

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction rigolotte

A ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux et à déguster sans modération ^^

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de reviewer si vous avez aimé ;)

**

* * *

I. Comment emmerder ses parents**

**

* * *

**

**Albus Severus Potter** et **Scorpius Malefoy** sont maintenant ami(e)s.

**James Potter** et 24 autres personnes aiment ça

**Draco Malefoy** n'aime pas ça

**Harry Potter** Laisse les gosses tranquille ! (**Scorpius Malefoy** aime ça)

**Draco Malefoy** Oh notre héros se joint au bas peuple sur F*cabook ! (**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça)

**Harry Potter** Oh un Sang-Pur est sur un réseau social modlu ! (**Ron Weasley** aime ça)

**Draco Malefoy** Il faut bien que je surveille mon fils et ses fréquentations

**Scorpuis Malefoy **Arrêtez de pourrir ma boîte mail et mon mur ! (**Albus Severus Potter** et 12 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Draco Malefoy **Fait attention à ce que tu dis, je suis ton père et tu vas me faire le plaisir de retirer le fils Potter de tes amis !

* * *

**Scorpius Malefoy** et **James Potter** sont maintenant ami(e)s.

**Scorpius Malefoy** et **Lily Potter** sont maintenant ami(e)s.

**Scorpius Malefoy** et **Ginny Potter** sont maintenant ami(e)s.

**Scorpius Malefoy** et **Harry Potter** sont maintenant ami(e)s.

**Albus Severus** et 46 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Draco Malefoy** SCORPIUS !

* * *

**Scorpius Malefoy** et **Ronald Weasley** sont maintenant ami(e)s.

**Scorpius Malefoy** et **Hermione Weasley** sont maintenant ami(e)s.

**Scorpius Malefoy** et **Rose Weasley** sont maintenant ami(e)s.

**Scorpius Malefoy** et **Hugo Weasley** sont maintenant ami(e)s.

**Harry Potter** et 18 autres personnes aiment ça

**Draco Malefoy** Tu comptes faire ami-ami avec tous les Gryffondors ou quoi ?

**Scorpius Malefoy** Peut-être bien. Maintenant laisse moi tranquille ou j'ajoute Neveille Longdubat dans mes amis !

**Draco Malefoy** …

* * *

**Scorpius Malefoy** et **Albus Severus Potter** aiment « Laissez nous passer, on est à Serpentard ! »

* * *

**James Potter** aime « Faire entrer des lutins de Cornouaille dans la salle commune des Serpentards »

**Albus Severus Potter** Putain James ! C'était toi ? Tu es vraiment un bâtard !

**James Potter** Genre ce n'est pas Scorp' et toi qui avez mis de la peinture dans les shampoings des mecs de Gryffondor ? (**Scorpius Malefoy** aime ça)

* * *

**James Potter**, **Lily Potter**, **Albus Severus** **Potter** et **Fred** **II** **Weasley** ont rejoint le groupe « Je porte le nom d'un mort… Merde Papa t'abuse ! »

**Draco** **Malefoy** aime ça

**Harry** **Potter** Je t'emmerde Malefoy ! (**George** **Weasley** aime ça)

**Draco** **Malefoy** C'est vrai Potty, t'as vraiment pas fait original, même tes mômes t'en veulent !

**Harry** **Potter **Ils disent ça pour plaisanter ! Et puis tu te crois mieux avec tes noms d'animaux ! (**Ron** **Weasley** aime ça)

* * *

**Draco** **Malefoy** et **Scorpius** **Malefoy** ont rejoint le groupe « Mon prénom est peut-être étrange, mais au moins il en impose ! »

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça

* * *

**Scorpius** **Malefoy** et 23 autres personnes aiment « QUIDDITCH »

* * *

**Albus** **Severus** **Potter** à **Scorpius** **Malefoy**

T'as fait le devoir de Potion ?

**Scorpius** **Malefoy **J'en suis à 17cm de parchemin

**Albus** **Severus** **Potter** Moi à 22cm, tu ne veux pas venir chez moi cet après-midi pour qu'on finisse ensemble ?

**Scorpius** **Malefoy** Faut que je demande à mon père .

**Rose** **Weasley** Je peux m'incruster ?

**Albus** **Severus** **Potter** Si tu veux Rose. Scorp' au pire tu lui dis pas.

**Scorpius** **Malefoy** Ouais t'as raison

* * *

**Draco** **Malefoy** à **Scorpius** **Malefoy**

JE PEUX PARFAITEMENT LIRE VOTRE CONVERSATION ! ET TU N'IRAS PAS CHEZ LES POTTER !

* * *

**Harry** **Potter** à **Scorpius** **Malefoy**

Viens quand tu veux, je m'occupe de ton père

* * *

**Scorpius Malefoy** est autorisé à aller chez **Albus Severus Potter** cet après-midi !

**Albus Severus** **Potter** et 5 autres personnes aiment ça

**James Potter **Depuis le temps ! Je me demande ce que Papa a dit à ton père…

**Scorpius Malefoy** Je me demande aussi, il n'a rien voulu me dire

**Harry Potter** Je lui ai simplement demandé d'arrêter de se comporter comme un gamin (**James Potter** aime ça)

**Draco Malefoy** Potter, cette conversation était censée restée privée !

**James Potter **Et il a répondu quoi ?

**Harry Potter** « Gnagnagnagna » (**George Weasley** aime ça)

**Draco Malefoy** Fils, n'écoute pas cet imbécile.

* * *

**David Jackson** à **Harry Potter**

Auror Potter,

Veuillez cesser de bavasser sur F*cebook avec vos amis.

Merci de reprendre le travail.

**Draco Malefoy** Vraiment Potter ce n'est pas sérieux !

**Harry Potter** Va te faire foutre Malefoy

**David** **Jackson** POTTER !


	2. James Potter aime Draco Malefoy

Bonsoir

Tout de suite le 2e chapitre ^^

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Draco Malefoy ** est marié avec ** Asteria Malefoy**  
** Blaise Zabini ** et 12 autres personnes aiment ça  
** Blaise Zabini ** Félicitations ! Mais… POURQUOI N'AI-JE PAS ETE INVITE ?  
** Draco Malefoy ** Espèce d'imbécile tu étais témoin au mariage il y a plus de 20 ans ! Je complétais juste mon profil !  
** Blaise Zabini ** Quel homme consciencieux ! Tu aurais dû te mettre en célibataire, comme ça tu aurais pu draguer sur Internet ;)  
** Asteria Malefoy ** Ne lui donne pas de MAUVAISES idées toi ! (** Ginny Potter** aime ça)

* * *

** Draco Malefoy** ** Asteria Malefoy**  
Tu es AMIE avec les POTTERS ?  
** Asteria Malefoy ** Evidemment, c'est pratique pour parler des enfants et plus rapide qu'un hibou (** Harry Potter** aime ça)  
** Asteria Malefoy** Ps : Et quand tu voudras me parler à l'avenir tu attendras le soir, maintenant remet-toi au travail (** Harry Potter** et 20 autres personnes aiment ça)  


* * *

  
** Draco Malefoy** a écrit sur le mur de** Scorpius Malefoy**  
Que la tribu Potter-Weasley de CESSE IMMEDIATEMENT DE ME DEMANDER D'ETRE LEUR AMI !  
** Scorpius Malefoy** Père tu pourrais quand même faire un effort et plus ça augmenterait ta liste d'amis. Tu sais tu fais un peu pitié avec 23 amis. (Et pourquoi tu écrit ça sur mon mur ?)  
** Draco Malefoy ** Parce que je n'accepte que MES amis et non pas tous les rebus de la société ! (sinon ils ne peuvent pas lire le message)  
** Albus Severus Potter** C'est pas gentil…  
** Asteria Malefoy** Draco, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'ajouter les amis de ton fils dans tes propres amis, ça lui fait plaisir. Et arrête d'insulter les Potter, tu fais de la peine au meilleur ami de ton fils.  
** Draco Malefoy** Je croyais qu'on devait attendre le soir pour se parler ? (** Blaise Zabini** aime ça)  
** Scorpius Malefoy** S'il te plait Père…  


* * *

  
** Draco Malefoy** et ** Albus Severus Potter** son maintenant ami(e)s.  
** Scorpius Malefoy ** et 45 autres personnes aiment ça  
** Draco Malefoy ** Et un seul Potter suffira !  
** Albus Severus Potter** Les autres sont jaloux !  
** Draco Malefoy** Et bah tant pis pour eux !  


* * *

  
** James Potter** dépérit lentement  
** Lily Potter** Une fille ?  
** James Potter** Non un homme… il ne veut pas de moi…  
** Lily Potter** Hein ?  
** Harry Potter ** James, il faut qu'on parle quand je rentrerai du Ministère  
** Rose Weasley** Mais qui ?  
** James Potter** c'est Draco … *soupir* il refuse toutes mes demandes d'amitié (** Albus Severus Potter** et 34 autres personnes aiment ça)  


* * *

  
** James Potter ** a rejoint le groupe « je l'aime, mais il me rejette »  


* * *

  
** Scorpius Malefoy ** ** Draco Malefoy**  
James est amoureux de toi et il souffre beaucoup quand tu refuses d'être son ami. (** James Potter** aime ça)  
** Draco Malefoy** Ne me dérange pas quand je travaille pour des débilités, Scorpius.  
** James Potter** Mais je vous aime ! (** Albus Severus Potter** et 24 autres personnes aiment ça)  
** Astoria Malefoy** Voyons Draco, sois gentil avec ce pauvre garçon  
** Draco Malefoy** VOUS ME FAITES TOUS CHIER !  


* * *

  
** Draco Malefoy** est désormais ami(e) avec ** James Potter ** et 3 autres personnes.  
** Draco Malefoy** est désormais ami(e) avec ** Ron Weasley** et 16 autres personnes.  
** Harry Potter ** et 56 autres personnes aiment ça  
** Scorpius Malefoy** Je suis fier de toi Père !  


* * *

  
** Draco Malefoy** VOILA J'ESPERE QUE VOUS ETES CONTENTS ET QUE VOUS ALLEZ ME FOUTRE LA PAIX !  
**James Potter** Oh mon amour ! Je suis tellement heureux.  
** Harry Potter** James, laisse Mr. Malefoy tranquille… (** Draco Malefoy** aime ça)  
** James Potter ** Je suis un incompris… Tant pis, je vais reporter mon amour sur Scorp'  
** Draco Malefoy ** Tu touches à mon fils, je te bute…  
** Albus Severus Potter** Ah non James ! Scorpius est à moi ! (** Scorpius Malefoy ** et 23 autres personnes aiment ça)


	3. FanClubs en tous genre

Bonsoir

Tout de suite le **3**e chapitre ^^

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

** Scorpius Malefoy ** est maintenant fan de « Harry Potter, mon sauveur, mon héros, mon modèle ».  
**Rose Weasley** et 12 autres personnes aiment ça

** Albus Severus Potter ** Scorp' tu sais que j'aime pas trop quand tu joues le fan de mon père…  
** Scorpius Malefoy ** Ne le prend pas mal, c'est juste pour rigoler ^^ Et puis je l'aime bien ton père ! (**James Potter **aime ça)  
**Albus Severus Potter ** Je sais mais j'ai toujours l'impression d'être le « le fils de Harry Potter » avant d'être Albus Potter  
** Scorpius Malefoy ** Ooooh ! Mais tu sais bien que tu es mon Potter préféré !  
** Albus Severus Potter ** Tu es chou =)  
** James Potter ** Je suis jaloux…  
** Scorpius Malefoy ** Toi c'est pas pareil James, tu es mon grand frère d'adoption !  


* * *

  
** Draco Malefoy** ** Scorpius Malefoy **  
Je te déshérite.  
** Astoria Malefoy ** DRACO !  
** Draco Malefoy ** Ne prend pas sa défense ! Je passe sur F*cebook pendant ma pause et là, qu'est-ce que je vois ? Mon fils est FAN de Harry Potter !  
** Scorpius Malefoy ** Ne te met pas en colère… Enfin c'est juste pour rigoler ! Pourquoi vous prenez ça au sérieux ! (**Blaise Zabini** aime ça)  


* * *

  
** Scorpius Malefoy ** est maintenant fan de « Salazar Serpentard »  
**Draco Malefoy ** aime ça

** James Potter **Mais c'est que le fils à Papa essaye de se rattraper !  
**Scorpius Malefoy** Il faut bien calmer le jeu ^^  
** James Potter ** J'ai une idée, attends, je t'envoie un message privé !  
** Albus Severus Potter ** Je me demande ce qu'il va encore nous inventer…  


* * *

  
** Lily Potter ** a enfin réussi à transformer son animal en verre à pied !  
** Hugo Weasley** et 14 autres personnes aiment ça  


* * *

**Hugo Weasley** Mon verre a encore des plumes…  
** Hermione Weasley** Vraiment ? Je te ferais travailler ce soir.  
** Hugo Weasley ** Maman… Tu ne veux pas me laisser tranquille, je suis en vacances quand même… (**Lily Potter ** aime ça)  
** Ron Weasley ** Laisse-le un peu Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas fils, mon verre a eu une queue jusqu'à la fin de la 2ème année ;)  


* * *

  
**Scorpius Malefoy**, **James Potter**, **Albus Severus Potter**, **Lily Potter**, **Rose Weasley** et **Hugo Weasley** sont maintenant fan de « Draco Malefoy, le plus sexy des Sang-Purs ».  
**Blaise Zabini** et 23 autres personnes aiment ça  


* * *

  
** Draco Malefoy ** Vous avez pas fini vos conneries !  
** Astoria Malefoy ** Tu devrais être content pourtant xD  
** Harry Potter ** Putain JE KIFFE ! JE KIFFE A MORT !  
** Albus Severus Potter ** Papa… N'essaye pas de parler « jeune », sérieux ça fait pitié (James Potter et 8 autres personnes aiment ça)  
** Harry Potter ** …  


* * *

  
** Harry Potter ** est maintenant fan de « Draco Malefoy, le plus sexy des Sang-Purs ».  
**Draco Malefoy ** Je sais que je suis magnifique, mais enfin Potter… Tu es impossible !  
** Ginny Potter ** Harry, tu as passé l'âge, non ? (**Draco Malefoy** aime ça)  
** Harry Potter ** Si passé 40 ans on ne peut plus rigoler… On va bien se faire chier durant les 60 prochaines années ! (**Ron Weasley** aime ça)  


* * *

  
** Harry Potter** et **Ron Weasley ** ont rejoint le groupe « C'est pas parce que j'ai 40 ans que je vais arrêter de faire le con ! »  
** David Jackson ** Et bien moi je vous dis que vous allez vite arrêter de faire les cons ! Dans mon bureau tout de suite !  


* * *

  
**Harry Potter** ** Ron Weasley**  
Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié les pastilles de gerbe…  
** Ron Weasley** J'en ai bien peur… Je passe te prendre à ton bureau  


* * *

  
** Scorpius Malefoy ** **Albus Severus Potter **  
Je rêve ou ton père a fait manger des pastilles de gerbe à son boss à son insu ?  
** Albus Severus Potter ** J'en ai bien peur…  
** Scorpius Malefoy ** Tu crois qu'il va être affecté à la paperasse pendant deux semaines une nouvelle fois ?  
** James Potter ** PITIE NON ! La dernière fois, il a reporté sa mauvaise humeur sur nous !  
** Albus Severus Potter ** C'était horrible…  
** James Potter ** Limite on n'avait plus le droit de respirer…  
** Albus Severus Potter ** Et surtout il a été phobique des papiers pendant un mois !  
** Lily Potter ** C'était tellement drôle ! Il s'était évanoui en voyant tous les dossiers que Maman avait laissés sur la table du salon ! (**Scorpius Malefoy** et 10 autres personnes aiment ça)  
** Draco Malefoy ** J'en apprends tous les jours…  


* * *

  
**Harry Potter** va devoir s'occuper de la paperasse pendant une semaine avec **Ron Weasley**…  
**Draco Malefoy** aime ça


	4. Fiançailles

**Rose Weasley** et a rejoint le groupe « Un jour, les Serdaigles domineront le monde, mais pas demain, demain y a examen de métamorphose ».  
**Hermione Weasley** et 23 autres personnes aiment ça  


* * *

  
**James Potter ** Pendant ce temps, les Gryffondors occupent le devant de la scène !  
**Albus Severus Potter ** Pendant ce temps, les Serpentards vous manipulent dans l'ombre… (**Scorpius Malefoy** aime ça)  
**James Potter** Tu avoues enfin manipuler les parents avec ton sourire d'ange ! Vil serpent…  
**Albus Severus Potter** Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis le préféré ^^  
**Teddy Lupin** Je crois que je me dois de rétablir la vérité, JE suis le préféré d'Harry  


* * *

  
**James Potter** **Teddy Lupin**  
TU ES RENTRE !  
Alors, alors, c'était bien la France ? Tante Fleur et Oncle Bill ne t'ont pas trop martyrisé ?  
J'espère que tu as bien profité de Victoire ;)  
DES BISOUS  
**Teddy Lupin ** Oui c'était super, on a été visité Paris. Je suis monté sur la Tour Eiffel avec Victoire ^^ Je passe au manoir Potter dans la soirée.  
**Teddy Lupin** Ps : Je sais que tu es un adolescent tiraillé par ses hormones mais je te conseille d'arrêter tout de suite tes sous-entendus si tu tiens à la vie  
** James Potter** Ok…ok… (on en parlera ce soir)  
**Victoire Weasley** Tu as beaucoup d'espoir James… Fais attention à toi, ta mère m'a appris son célèbre sortilège de Chauve-Furie…  
**James Potter** Non mais on parlera de Paris, la Tour Eiffel, tout ça… Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?  
**Victoire Weasley** C'est bien ce qui me semblait…  


* * *

  
**Victoire Weasley** et **Teddy Lupin** sont passés de « en couple » à « fiancés »  
**Harry Potter** et 34 autres personnes aiment ça  
**Harry Potter** Je suis fier de toi Teddy ! Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur !  
**Lily Potter ** C'est trop mignooooon !  
**Ginny Weasley** Tu as enfin fait ta demande Teddy ? Et bien il était temps !  
**James Potter** Pour quand est le mariage ? (**Lily Potter** et 12 autres personnes aiment ça)  
**Victoire Weasley** Essaye de te rattraper toi ! Pour l'année prochaine !  
**Ginny Weasley** Tu veux dire l'hiver prochain ?  
**Victoire Weasley** Oui pour Noël ^^  
**Lily Potter** C'est romantique…  


* * *

  
**Harry Potter** **Teddy Lupin**  
Viens plutôt vers 20h ce soir.  
Est-ce que Victoire sera là ?  
**Teddy Lupin** Pas de problème parrain ! Oui, elle sera là =)  


* * *

  
**Scorpius Malefoy** est invité chez **Rose Weasley** avec **Albus Severus Potter ** demain  
**Albus Severus Potter** et **Rose Weasley** aiment ça  
**Ron Weasley** Un Malefoy chez moi… Enfin, je vais devoir m'y faire  
**Rose Weasley** Et oui Papa !  
**Scorpius Malefoy** Un blond au milieu des rouquins ! (**Albus Severus Potter** aime ça)  
**Rose Weasley** Mouais enfin y a quand même Maman et Albus. Par contre, le jour où tu viendras au Terrier, là tu seras le vilain petit canard !  


* * *

  
** Albus Severus Potter ** et ** Scorpius Malefoy ** sont maintenant fans de « baguette magique contenant un nerf de cœur de dragon »  


* * *

  
**Albus Severus Potter** sera l'attrapeur de Serpentard l'année prochaine, prend garde à toi **James Potter**  
**Scorpius Malefoy** Genre TU seras l'attrapeur ! JE serais l'attrapeur !  
**Harry Potter** Ne rêve pas trop Scorpius, les Potter ont toujours dépassé les Malefoy dans ce domaine ;)  
**Draco Malefoy** Je ne me sens pas du tout visé. MON fils sera l'attrapeur, le tien sera gardien  
**Ron Weasley** Je peux savoir ce que tu as contre les gardiens ?  
**Draco Malefoy** Weasley est notre roi, il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit, grâce à lui c'est sûr, on gagnera…  
**Ron Weasley** Moi aussi je t'aime ma petite fouine…  
**Rose Weasley** Papa tu te sens bien ?  
**Ron Weasley** Ne t'inquiète pas, Malefoy Senior a parfaitement compris…  
**Draco Malefoy** …  


* * *

  
**Harry Potter** a eu une attaque, Ron a dit « Je t'aime » à Malefoy  
**Ron Weasley** Oh PUTAIN, j'avais même pas réalisé ! Je vais me pendre… (**Draco Malefoy** aime ça)


	5. Un plan machiavélique

Bonsoir !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews

voilà la suite

* * *

**Harry Potter ** a passé une bonne soirée avec son filleul  
**Teddy Lupin** et 5 autres personnes aiment ça  


* * *

  
**Hermione Weasley** Il faudrait qu'on organise une grande réunion de famille (**Harry Potter** et 13 autres personnes aiment ça)  
**Ginny Potter** Et tu veux t'en occuper ?  
**Hermione Wealsey** Bah en fait oui je veux bien, après tout je ne m'en suis jamais occupé (j'imagine que tu comptais me le faire remarquer)  
**Ginny Potter** Oui un peu ;)  


* * *

  
**Hermione Weasley** a écrit sur le mur du groupe « Clan Potter-Weasley »  
Bonjour tout le monde !  
J'ai décidé d'organiser une réunion Potter-Weasley ^^  
Le samedi midi juste avant que les enfants ne retournent à Poudlard  
Je vous embrasse  
**Harry Potter** et 14 autres personnes aiment ça

**George Weasley** C'est une super idée, mais tu as quand même envoyé des hiboux à ceux qui n'ont pas F*cebook  
**Fleur Weasley** C'est noté ^^ Par contre Dominique ne sera pas là, elle est chez une de ses amies pendant les vacances  
**James Potter** On en profitera pour fêter les fiançailles de Vic' et Teddy ^^ (**Teddy Lupin** aime ça)  


* * *

  
**Scorpius Malefoy** **Rose Weasley**  
J'arrive dans dix minutes =)  
**Rose Weasley** aime ça  
**Rose Weasley** Albus est déjà là, tu arrives par cheminette ?  
**Scorpius Malefoy** Oui, à tout de suite  


* * *

  
**Hermione Weasley** a ajouté « Médicomagie » à ses activités.  


* * *

  
**Scorpius Malefoy** a passé un super après-midi  
**Rose Weasley** aime ça  


* * *

  
**Albus Severus Potter** a préparé un plan machiavélique avec **Scorpius Malefoy** et **Rose Weasley**  
**James Potter** et 9 autres personnes aiment ça  


* * *

  
**Albus Severus Potter** et **Scorpius Malefoy** sont maintenant « en couple ».  
**Rose Weasley** et 45 autres personnes aiment ça

**Rose Weasley** Scorp' s'est enfin déclaré ? Il était temps ! J'ai cru que vous ne vous mettrez jamais ensemble !  
**James Potter** Vous êtes trop choupinou !  
**Draco Malefoy** QUOI ?  
**Harry Potter** HEIN ?  
**Ron Weasley** !  
**Draco Malefoy** VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE NOTRE GUEULE ?  
**Scorpius Malefoy** Non… On est amoureux ^^  
**Harry Potter** Albus ! Tu aurais pu m'en parler !  
**Albus Severus Potter** Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regardait

**

* * *

Draco Malefoy** ** Scorpius Malefoy**  
SCORPIUS ! NON ! NON ! NON ! PAS UN POTTER !

**Scorpius Malefoy** Je fais ce que je veux ! Et si tu m'embêtes, je quitte la maison !  
**Draco Malefoy** A 14 ans ? Je te préviens, je t'INTERDIS de sortir avec POTTER JUNIOR  
**Harry Potter** Laissez-les tranquille Malefoy…  
**Draco Malefoy** GENRE TU LES SOUTIENS ? C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI !  
**Scorpius Malefoy** Le problème c'est le fait que ce soit un Potter ou un garçon ?  
**Draco Malefoy** JE VAIS TE…!  
**Albus Severus Potter** Arrêtez les majuscules, beau papa, c'est mal élevé  
**Draco Malefoy** …  
**Harry Potter** Non sérieusement Albus il faut qu'on parle  
**Scorpius Malefoy** C'est bizarre mon père a arrêté de hurler  
**Albus Severus Potter** Tu crois qu'il a fait une attaque ?  
**Scorpius Malefoy** Possible  
**James Potter** Le pauvre vieux !  
**Scorpius Malefoy** Putain, il est rentré ! Il est dans l'escalier ! Al' je fais quoi ?  
**Albus Severus Potter** Tu prends une photo et tu le fais un peu mariner avant de lui dire ;)  
**Scorpius Malefoy** OK  
**Rose Weasley** J'espère que son père ne va pas le tuer sous le coup de la colère…  
**Albus Severus Potter** Non il ne faut pas s'inquiéter  
**Harry Potter** C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que tout ceci est une mauvaise blague  
**Rose Weasley** Merde, j'ai trouvé mon père évanoui dans le bureau !  
**Albus Severus Potter** T'as pris une photo ?  
**Rose Weasley** Bien sûr ! Mais du coup je lui ai dit la vérité  
**Harry Potter** Mmm… Je commence à comprendre ! Vous avez fait exprès pour nous choquer ! Bande de petits imbéciles !

**

* * *

Albus Severus Potter** ** Rose Weasley**  
Je commence à me faire du souci pour Scorp', ça fait 20 minutes quand même

**

* * *

Scorpius Malefoy** a réussi à mener en bateau son père et lui a fait la peur de sa vie !  
**Albus Severus Potter** et 11 autres personnes aiment ça

**

* * *

Albus Severus Potter** et **Scorpius Malefoy** ont réussi leur pari !  
**James Potter** Franchement les gars, chapeau !  
**Albus Severus Potter** Tu as aussi fait fort avec ton amour inconditionnel pour le père de Scorp' ;)  


* * *

  
**Draco Malefoy** déteste les blagues…  
**Scorpius Malefoy** Ne t'inquiète pas Père, on fera pire la prochaine fois ! (**Albus Severus Potter** et 8 autres personnes aiment ça)


	6. COUSINS !

Bouh... je suis malaaaaaade...  
Alors du coup j'ai écrit un nouveau chapitre ^^  
j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres, cette fois-ci il est sans doute moins drôle mais c'est nécessaire pour qu'il y ait un "minimum" de scénario dans cette petite sauterie !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Albus Severus Potter** participera à l'événement « Réunion de Famille Potter-Weasley chez Ron & Hermione » qui aura lieu demain à 12h00  
**Hermione Weasley** et 8 autres personnes aiment ça

**Scorpius Malefoy** Tu en as de la chance, ça doit être sympa ces réunions de familles  
**Albus Severus Potter** C'est vrai que c'est génial, mais heureusement qu'il y a nos cousins sinon, on se ferait un peu chier avec les vieux ! (**Rose Weasley** aime ça)  
**Harry Potter** « Les VIEUX » ?  
**James Potter** Oh là là Papa, va falloir t'y faire, t'es un vieux chnock ^^  
**Harry Potter** Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre…  


* * *

  
**Albus Severus Potter** **Scorpius Malefoy**  
Il n'y a jamais de réunion Malefoy ?  
**Scorpius Malefoy** Bah avec mon père, on est les derniers Malefoy et Black alors ça limite. Sinon y a mon côté Greengrass, mais même quand il y a une réunion, on n'est pas très nombreux et il n'y a personne de mon âge.  
**Albus Severus Potter** Et les amis de ton père ?  
**Scorpius Malefoy** Ils comptent sur les doigts d'une main, surtout que depuis la guerre, les gens n'aiment pas trop les Malefoy  
**Albus Severus Potter** Vous savez Teddy est en partie Black, et il y a aussi Andromeda  
**Scorpius Malefoy** QUOI ? IL Y A D'AUTRES BLACKS ? TEDDY EST DE MA FAMILLE ?  
**Albus Severus Potter** Bah Andromeda est la sœur de ta grand-mère, donc la tante de ton père. Teddy est ton cousin. Tu ne savais pas ?  
**Scorpius Malefoy** Mon père va m'entendre… Dès qu'il rentre, il va m'entendre  
**Albus Severus Potter** Tu sais, Andromeda a été renié par sa famille quand elle s'est marié avec un sorcier d'origine moldue, je ne suis même pas sûre que ton père l'ait connu.  


* * *

  
**Scorpius Malefoy** et **Teddy Lupin** sont maintenant ami(e)s.  
**Albus Severus Potter** et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.  


* * *

  
**Scorpius Malefoy** a indiqué que **Teddy Lupin** était son cousin.

**Teddy Lupin** Alors comme ça tu viens d'apprendre qu'on était cousin ?  
**Scorpius Malefoy** Je ne comprends pas comment mon père a pu me cacher ça, en tout cas je suis vraiment heureux d'apprendre que j'ai un cousin ! =)  
**Teddy Lupin** Moi je le savais, mais je croyais que tu me snobais à cause de ma famille  
**Scorpius Malefoy** Tu veux dire à cause de ta grand-mère reniée?  
**Teddy Lupin** A cause de la lycanthropie de mon père plutôt  
**Scorpius Malefoy** Je ne savais même pas… Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon père ait « oublié » de me parler de cette partie de ma famille.  
**Teddy Lupin** J'en suis aussi désolé, souvent j'ai manqué de demander pourquoi tu faisais semblant de ne pas me connaître. Tu sais, j'ai une famille de cœur, mais ma famille de sang m'a toujours manqué  
**Scorpius Malefoy** On pourrait se voir un jour ?  
**Teddy Lupin** J'en serais ravi !  
**Scorpius Malefoy ** Mon père vient de rentrer, je vais aller lui parler. A la prochaine !  
**Teddy Lupin** Oui, on se verra cet été ^^ Ps : Tu sais les réunions dans notre famille sont en réalité Weasley-Potter-descendants-des-Black (quoi qu'en dise ma grand-mère qui a entièrement renié sa famille, on est quand même les héritiers d'une des plus grandes familles de sorciers au monde) ;)

**

* * *

Harry Potter ** **Teddy Lupin**  
Je suis heureux que tu puisses enfin faire la connaissance du reste de ta famille ^^ Croisons les doigts pour que Malefoy Père ne vienne pas tout gâcher ;)  
**Teddy Lupin** Je l'espère aussi

**

* * *

Albus Severus Potter** **Scorpius Malefoy**  
Alors ton père a dit quoi ?  
**Scorpius Malefoy** Pas grand chose, il pensait que je le savais, mais s'il refuse catégoriquement de fréquenter les Potter-Weasley, il est d'accord pour qu'on rencontre Andromeda et Teddy ^^ (**Teddy Lupin** et 12 autres personnes aiment ça)

**

* * *

Ron Weasley** a fait une bêtise…  
**George Weasley** et 5 autres personnes aiment ça

**Harry Potter** Quoi encore ?  
**Ron Weasley** J'ai… euh… laissé tomber par mégarde des leurres explosifs dans le couloir du Département de la Justice Magique…  
**Harry Potter** Résultat ?  
**Ron Weasley** Un mois de paperasse et un blâme…  
**Harry Potter** Ah ouais quand même, c'est violent.  
**Ron Weasley** Je trouve aussi… Au fait tu n'as toujours pas développé de papyrophobie ? Je trouve ça louche…  
**Harry Potter** Non mais je rêve que des classeurs d'archives viennent me dévorer pendant mon sommeil (un peu comme le livre de cours de Hagrid en 3ème année) Alors du coup je n'ai pas dormi depuis 3 jours (**Ron Weasley** aime ça)

**

* * *

Rose Weasley** **Albus Severus Potter**  
Nos pères m'étonneront toujours…  
**Ron Weasley** aime ça  


* * *

  
**Scorpius Malefoy** **Albus Severus Potter**  
Et si tu disséminais des classeurs d'archives dans toute ta maison ?  
**Albus Severus Potter** et 4 autres personnes aiment ça  
**Albus Severus Potter** Je n'ai pas eu besoin de tes conseils ;)  


* * *

  
**Harry Potter** **Albus Severus Potter**  
TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE VIRER TOUS CES CLASSEURS DE CHEZ NOUS ? JE NE SORTIRAIS PAS DU BUREAU TANT QUE CA NE SERA PAS FAIT !


	7. Dîner de famille

Bonjour bonjour  
Après avoir fait du badminton et manger une crêpe (pomme cannelle), voilà le nouveau chapitre  
bon le début fait un peu meuble, mais j'aime la fin, en particulier la dernière réplique d'Harry mais je n'en dis pas plus, vous verrez...  
Sinon quelques citations des mes profs pour le plaisir :  
"je regarde la matrice droit dans l'oeil et je me demande : nilpote ou nilpote pas ?" (Maths)  
"elle est belle comme un chou fleur breton" (Français)  
Breeeeeef !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Rose Weasley** C'est le grand jour ! Dans une heure, les Weasley-Potter vont débarquer à la maison !  
**Lily Potter** et 11 autres personnes aiment ça

**Lily Potter** On n'est pas près d'arriver ! Albus et James s'amusent à effrayer Papa avec des classeurs… (**Scorpius Malefoy** aime ça)  
**Hugo Weasley** Je sens qu'un classeur d'archives va malencontreusement se retrouver « oublié » sur la table de la salle à manger ;)  
**Harry Potter** Si jamais vous faites ça…  
**George Weasley** Voyons Harry, tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir ! C'est tellement stupide !  


* * *

  
**Scorpius Malefoy** **Albus Severus Potter**  
J'ai enfin bouclé tous mes devoirs !  
J'espère que tu vas passer une bonne journée, moi je vais m'ennuyer sans toi .

**Albus Severus Potter** Tu peux toujours jouer avec tes paons de gros bourges ! Mais t'inquiète, on reste en contact par Fb ;)  
**James Potter** Mmm… je sens qu'Al va se servir de son portable pendant la Réunion !  
**Albus Severus Potter** Et alors ? (**Scorpius Malefoy** aime ça)  


* * *

  
**Scorpius Malefoy** est maintenant fan de « Paons albinos ».  


* * *

  
**Hermione Weasley** et c'est parti pour recevoir plus de 20 personnes à la maison !  
**Bill Weasley** et 14 autres personnes aiment ça  


* * *

  
**Albus Severus Potter** **Scorpius Malefoy**  
12h13 : Arrivée chez Ron et Hermione Weasley  
Hugo a fait exprès de se promener avec un classeur sous le bras, Papa en a pleuré c'était très drôle malheureusement Hermione a confisqué le classeur  


* * *

  
**Albus Severus Potter** **Scorpius Malefoy**  
12h54 : Albus au rapport ! *salut militaire*  
Les parents n'arrêtent pas de déconner à table  
Teddy fait rire tout le monde en modifiant son nez, actuellement il aborde un magnifique nez de cochon ;)  
Ps : je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne réponds pas, j'imagine que tu dois être avec tes parents, enfin je continue mes rapports, ça devrait te faire rire quand tu rentreras ^^  


* * *

  
**Albus Severus Potter** **Scorpius Malefoy**  
13h12 : Bon je me suis fait grillé…  
Bizarrement mes parents ne se sont pas énervés, maintenant ils parlent des Malefoy et des Black  
Alors en gros il y a différents avis :  
- Je m'en tape  
- J'aime pas les Serpentard (imagine que j'ai protesté violement)  
- Ton grand père n'était pas une personne bien mais ton père n'était qu'un môme, c'est pas sa faute  
- Tu es un type bien  
- Sang pur = magie noire  
- Il y a toujours des exceptions (Sirius, Andromeda)  
et bien d'autres !  


* * *

  
**Albus Severus Potter** **Scorpius Malefoy**  
14h23 : On sort enfin de table, on va faire un match de Quidditch  
Je crois que c'est le plus grand avantage à avoir une famille nombreuse : le Quidditch !  
On a fait l'équipe des parents contre celle des enfants, je vais me mesurer à Papa au poste d'attrapeur ;)  


* * *

  
**Albus Severus Potter** **Scorpius Malefoy**  
16h30 : Les vieux ont gagné, mais c'est moi qui ait attrapé le vif d'or !  
**Scorpius Malefoy** Je n'en attendrais pas moins de toi !  
**Albus Severus Potter** Tiens te revoilà enfin sur ton ordi !  
**Scorpius Malefoy** Ouais je suis allé au restau avec mes parents et après on a fait les magasins. Père m'a offert un hibou !  
**Albus Severus Potter** Super ! Tu crois que c'est pour te prouver que les sorciers ont des moyens de communication aussi bien que les moldus ?  
**Scorpius Malefoy** Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça  
**Albus Severus Potter** Oh là là, je dois te laisser, Hermione a sorti le gâteau au chocolat =D  


* * *

  
**Harry Potter** a passé une journée incroyable !  
**Hermione Weasley** et 11 autres personnes aiment ça  


* * *

  
**Ron Weasley** **Draco Malefoy**  
Bonjour cher cousin !  
J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu as passé une bonne journée  
Affectueusement,  
Ton cousin Ron.

**Harry Potter** ?  
**Ron Weasley** Attends ça va être drôle…  
**Draco Malefoy** Weasley, aurais-tu PERDU L'ESPRIT ?  
**Ron Weasley** Mais voyons cher cousin, pourquoi t'énerves-tu ainsi ?  
**Draco Malefoy** Premièrement : je te déteste. Deuxièmement : tu es un imbécile. Troisièmement : nous n'avons AUCUN lien de parenté !  
**Ron Weasley** Mais si enfin ! Teddy Lupin est ton cousin et il va épouser ma nièce Victoire Weasley : nous sommes donc cousins par alliance ! (**Harry Potter** aime ça)  
**Draco Malefoy** Salazar… Je vais être apparenté à la belette-family…  
**Ron Weasley** Avoue que ça te rend heureux !  


* * *

  
**Draco Malefoy** va se pendre…  
**Ron Weasley** et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.  


* * *

  
**Scorpius Malefoy** **Ron Weasley**  
Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon père ? Il vient de s'enfiler une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu ! Et maintenant il menace de se pendre avec une écharpe Gryffondor ! (Mais où a-t-il pu trouvé cette écharpe ?)  
**Ron Weasley** aime ça

**Ron Weasley** c'est étrange, il était si heureux d'être dans notre famille  
**James Potter** Je crois que c'est la mienne (d'écharpe), j'ai dû l'oublié avant-hier.  
**Harry Potter** Malefoy s'est enfilé une bouteille ? Je ne le savais pas aussi cochon ^^ (**Ron Weasley** aime ça)  
**Albus Severus Potter** Papa… TU ES DEGUELASSE ! (**Scorpius Malefoy** aime ça)  
**Ginny Potter** Harry… tu n'as quand même pas fait ce commentaire obscène DEVANT LES ENFANTS !  
**Ron Weasley** Ry'… COURS !


	8. Quand les enfants sont partis

Coucou,  
désolé pour ce temps d'attente si long mais ... vous savez la prépa... dur dur, comme Elorina je n'ai pas bcp de temps  
Enfin j'ai pu écrire un mini chapitre un rien rigolo  
Voilà bonne lecture

* * *

**Albus Severus Potter** Retour à Poudlard  
**Scorpius Malefoy**et 20 autres personnes aiment ça

**Scorpius Malefoy** Tu prends le train ou pas ?  
**Albus Severus Potter** Non, on prend la Cheminette avec les Weasley, Hermione a rendez-vous avec la directrice (encore une histoire de bouquins), et toi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas prendre le train tout seul ?  
**Scorpius Malefoy** Non, du coup j'ai demandé à mon père de me faire transplaner à Pré-Au-Lard.  
**Albus Severus Potter** Tu pourras aller chez Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ? J'ai oublié de prendre des Oreilles à Rallonges.  
**Scorpius Malefoy** Ok, je devais moi aussi faire une petite provision ;)  
**James Potter** Moi aussi j'ai fait une petite réserve, vous allez voir bande de petits serpents…  
**Albus Severus Potter** Que le meilleur gagne !  
**Scorpius Malefoy** Que les Serpentards gagnent ! (**Albus Severus Potter **aime ça)

**Hermione Weasley** est maintenant amie avec **Minerva McGonagall**  
et 54 autres activités similaires

**Hermione Weasley** ** Minerva McGonagall**  
Alors comme ça tu te mets à la technologie moldue ?  
**Minerva McGonagall** Oui, quand tu m'en as parlé tout à l'heure tu as attiré ma curiosité. Je trouve ce concept très amusant, je vais pouvoir reprendre contact avec mes anciens élèves et surveiller un peu les élèves actuels. Tu sais que ce réseau social se propage à Poudlard à la vitesse de l'éclair ? Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée d'équiper l'école d'ordinateurs magiquement modifiés par George Weasley…  
**Hermione Weasley** C'est bien que le monde magique s'ouvre au monde moldu ^^  
**Minerva McGonagall** Je sais mais ils ont tendance à être un peu trop devant les écrans plutôt que devant leurs livres de cours  
**Hermione Weasley**Je connais, j'ai les mêmes à la maison !

**Minerva McGonagall**a ajouté à sa profession : « Directrice de Pouldard »

**Harry Potter** **Ron Weasley**  
Tu as vu le mur de Minerva ?  
J'ai envie de dire :  
Comment elle se la pèèèète !  
**Ron Weasley** aime ça  
**Minerva McGonagall** Je peux vous lire…  
**Harry Potter**On te taquine ! Mais c'est parce qu'on t'aime bien

**Harry Potter** et **Ron Weasley**sont maintenant fans de « Comment il/elle se la pète ! »

**Ginny Potter** Les enfants sont enfin partis : c'est les vacances pour les parents !  
**Fleur Weasley** et 13 autres personnes aiment ça.  
**Hermione Weasley** Les fiiiilles ! On se fait une virée shopping ! (**Fleur Weasley **aime ça)  
**Ginny Potter** Ouaiiiiis ! J'envoie des hiboux à Luna, Hannah et Angelina ! Fleur, tu viens ?  
**Fleur Weasley** Comme si, MOI, j'allais manquer une journée shopping ? Bien sûr que je viens !  
**Hermione Weasley** Et si on proposait à Astoria de venir ? Elle doit se sentir un peu seule au Manoir  
**Ginny Potter**Moi je suis pour !

**Hermione Weasley** **Astoria Malefoy**  
Coucou Astoria  
Comment tu vas depuis le gala de charité la semaine dernière ?  
Avec les filles, on voulait se faire une journée shopping, ça te tente de venir avec nous ?  
Bisous  
**Astoria Malefoy** J'en serais ravie !  
**Hermione Weasley** Alors on passe te prendre par cheminette vers deux heures (**Ginny Potter**aime ça)

**Blaise Zabini** **Draco Malefoy**  
C'est l'invasion des belettes, dis moi ! Même ta femme s'y met !  
Fais attention Draco ou tu finiras par fêter Noël chez les Gryffondors !  
Surtout ne fais pas la même connerie de la dernière fois, te pendre était une mauvaise idée, je te conseille plutôt un vieux Cognac hors d'âge, nettement plus aristocratique, je t'en ai d'ailleurs envoyé un par hibou, tu m'en diras des nouvelles  
**Draco Malefoy**Merci…

**Harry Potter** Quand les enfants sont partis, les parents…  
**Ron Weasley** et 24 autres personnes aiment ça  
**George Weasley** les parents font tout un tas de choses de parents ;)  
**Ginny Potter** les parents font le ménage ! Harry tu vas me faire le plaisir de passer l'aspirateur !  
**Harry Potter** Tsss… Regarde la comment elle se la pète avec son I-Ph*ne, elle passe sur F*cebook en faisant du shopping ! (**Ron Weasley** aime ça)  
**Ginny Potter** Je ne fais qu'utiliser ton cadeau de St Valentin !  
**Draco Malefoy** Sérieusement Potter, tu as offert un téléphone moldu à ta femme pour la St Valentin ?  
**Ron Weasley** Regarde le comment il se la pète en faisant comme s'il savait ce qu'était un I-Ph*ne (alors que tout le monde sait qu'il vient d'aller chercher sur Internet) (**Harry Potter** aime ça)  
**Harry Potter** C'est toujours mieux que « 1001 conseils pour avoir un jardin merveilleux »  
**Draco Malefoy** Qui t'as dit ça ?  
**Harry Potter** Ginny, elle est copine avec ta femme, tu sais ;)  
**Draco Malefoy** Je crois que je vais ouvrir la bouteille de Blaise…


	9. En direct de Poudlard

Bonjour !  
Voilà un certain temps que je n'ai pas publié de nouveau chapitre et j'en suis désolé  
Enfin, voilà la suite !  
Je pense que c'est l'un des derniers chapitres de la fiction ^^ j'espère qu'il va vous plaire  
Je vous embrasse =)

* * *

**Albus Severus Potter** et 23 autres personnes aiment « L'installation Internet de Pouldard par la Compagnie Weasley »

**George Weasley** Hey ! Toujours aucun problème ?  
**Rose Weasley** Non ça marche du tonnerre !  
**Harry Potter** Ils sont où ces ordis en fait ? Et y en a combien ?  
**George Weasley** Alors j'en ai mis trois par salle commune et une demi-douzaine dans la bibliothèque et quelques autres pour les profs.  
**James Potter** Ce qui fait une vingtaine d'ordinateurs pour 300 élèves du coup, c'est un peu la guerre ! A quand le wi-fi à Poudlard, que je puisse ramener pour M*cbook ?  
**George Weasley** Alors ça pour le coup c'est pas pour tout de suite ! Les ondes magiques sont beaucoup trop puissantes.  
**James Potter** boude…

**Scorpius Malefoy** a réussi à faire un Patronus corporel !  
** Rose Weasley** et 18 autres personnes aiment ça

**Minerva McGonagall** Bravo Mr. Malefoy, j'ai hâte de voir ça. Votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal peut être fier de vous.  
**Scorpius Malefoy** Et Al' n'y arrive toujours pas ! (**James Potter** aime ça)  
**Albus Severus Potter** Rôh ! ça va !  
**Harry Potter** Un Malefoy surpasse un Potter en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? On aura tout vu !

**Draco Malefoy** MON fils a réussi à faire un Patronus CORPOREL à 14 ans !  
** Blaise Zabini** aime ça

**Harry Potter** Et bah moi j'ai réussi à 13 ans ! Na !  
**Draco Malefoy** Jaloux ! Tes fils y arrivent même pas, même James !  
**Harry Potter** Grrr… Tu m'énerves !  
**Ron Wealsey** Juste une chose. C'est quoi son animal ?  
**Draco Malefoy** Euh… Je n'en sais rien  
**Albus Severus Potter** C'est une a-do-ra-ble petite fouine ^^ (** Ron Weasley** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça)  
**Draco Malefoy** PITIE ! PAS ENCORE !  
**Ron Weasley** JE LE SAVAIS ! MOUHAHAHAHA ! Les Malefoys ont une affinité particulière avec les fouines (**Harry Potter** aime ça)

**Draco Malefoy** à **Scorpius Malefoy**  
Et ton souvenir heureux ? C'est quoi ? Y a-t-il une jolie demoiselle là-dessous ?

**Blaise Zabini** Dray ! Tu n'as pas fini de « fouiner » dans la vie de ton fils ?  
**Draco Malefoy** Mais j'ai envie de savoir…  
**Scorpius Malefoy** Et tu ne sauras RIEN !  
**Draco Malefoy** Donc c'est bien une fille ! Haha ! J'ai raison !  
**Blaise Zabini** Laisse ton fils tranquille ! (Tu me raconteras, hein Scorp ? Tu dis tout à ton parrain ?)  
**Rose Weasley** Peut-être que oui… Peut-être que non…  
**Scorpius Malefoy** Rose… TAIS-TOI !  
**Draco Malefoy** Non… Non… PAS UNE WEASLEY ! PITIE SCORPIUS ! PAS UNE WEASLEY !  
**Ron Weasley** Arrête de te faire des films Malefoy, Rose n'est pas comme ça  
**Rose Weasley** Pas comme QUOI ? Je sors avec qui je veux !  
**Ron Weasley** Alors c'est vrai… non…  
**Draco Malefoy** JE TE DESHERITE !  
**Scorpius Malefoy** Tu dis ça toutes les deux semaines et au final tu ne le fais jamais  
**Albus Severus Potter** Je tiens à rétablir la vérité : Scorpius et Rose ne sortent pas ensemble (**Draco Malefoy** et **Ron Weasley** aiment ça)  
**Scorpius Malefoy** Pourquoi tu as dit ça, c'était drôle !  
**Rose Weasley** Il est jaloux (**James Potter** aime ça)  
**Draco Malefoy** Je ne veux même pas chercher à comprendre la suite de cette conversation… Je vais retourner à mes potions…

**Lily Potter** est traumatisée… MERLIN FAITES QUE J'OUBLIE !

**James Potter** MOUHAHAHA ! Petite nature !  
**Lily Potter** Non mais tu te rends compte, j'ai 12 ans ! Et je tombe sur… ça… dans un COULOIR !  
**Albus Severus Potter** Lily, vraiment je suis désolé…  
**Lily Potter** TOI ! NE ME PARLE PLUS !  
**Hugo Weasley** Lily, je devine un peu sur quoi tu es tombée mais… franchement tu le savais depuis longtemps, ce n'a pas du être une grande surprise ;)  
**Lily Potter** Il y a une différence entre le savoir et le VOIR !

**Draco Malefoy** à **Scorpius Malefoy**  
J'ai reçu une lettre de ta directrice. Vas-tu m'expliquer POURQUOI tu as reçu deux mois de retenues pour –attend, je cherche les termes exacts- « exhibition dans les couloirs du collège » ?

**Harry Potter** à **Albus Severus Potter**  
Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'exhibition Albus ? Et pourquoi ta sœur est si… choquée ?


	10. Dans la salle commune de Serpentard

Bonjour,  
Voilà le dernier chapitre qui clos ce petit divertissement ^^  
J'ai beaucoup aimé vous faire rire, maintenant la fiction s'essouffle d'elle même alors je conclus par un petit chapitre sur Albus et Scorpius ;)  
Pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse, je traite la relation Albus/Scorpius dans une nouvelle fiction : "les 7 jours qui ont changés la vie d'Albus Potter" , je ne peux que vous conseillez d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil ^^  
Encore merci  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Scorpius, arrête avec cet ordinateur ! » s'énerve Albus Severus étendu sur l'un des divans de la salle commune de Serpentard « Si on allait faire un duel d'attrapeur ? Il n'y a personne à cette heure, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Pour perdre encore une fois ? Non merci. » répond distraitement Scorpius « Al', il faut qu'on trouve un truc pour justifier nos retenues. »

« Tu te soumets donc enfin ! »

« Oui. »

« SCORPIUS, CA NE VA PAS ? » hurle Albus en se levant d'un bond. Le jeune garçon vient poser sa main sur le front de son ami. « Tu n'es pas chaud pourtant… »

« Arrête tes conneries ! Tu ferais mieux de m'aider à trouver une excuse pour nos vieux ! » lance Scorpius avec un regard sévère.

« Mais on s'en branle… » grogne Albus en retournant s'étaler sur le ventre dans le canapé.

« Non, on ne s'en branle pas ! J'ai pas envie que mon père soit au courant pour nous deux ! Et si on disait qu'on avait fait un pari et qu'on devait se promener à poil dans le château ? C'est pas mal, non ? Tu en penses quoi ? »

Le jeune Malefoy n'obtient pour toute réponse qu'un grognement étouffé. Il jette un œil en direction d'Albus, passablement énervé. Son ami a le visage enfoncé dans un coussin. Scorpius soupire en levant les yeux au ciel, puis revient à son ordinateur.

« Bon, je mets : **Scorpius Malefoy** a gagné 20 gallions d'or en relevant de défi d'**Albus Severus Potter**: faire le tour du château… sans le moindre vêtement ! Voilà, ils s'en contenteront ! »

« Mais oui ça ira bien. » commente Albus qui entre temps s'était relevé et posté derrière Scorpius. L'adolescent passe ses bras autour de son ami et vient nicher son visage dans son cou. « En tout cas j'espère que ça t'apprendra à te tenir… » murmure-t-il en déposant de petits baisers dans la nuque de Scorpius.

« Je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui a commencé avec ta main baladeuse en cours de Sortilèges ! » s'exclame Scorpius, outré.

« Parce que tu crois que tu étais mieux, toi, avec ta glace au déjeuner… » susurre Albus avant de mordiller plus franchement le cou de son ami et de glisser ses mains sous sa chemise.

Scorpius laisse échapper un gémissement.

« Albus arrête, on n'est pas tout seuls… »

Le jeune Potter se détache à regrets de Scorpius. Effectivement, la plupart des élèves présents les regardaient, choqués.

« Tiens, mon père a répondu : Ne refais plus jamais un pari aussi stupide blablabla… Rien de très intéressant »

« Scorpius ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais que tu es accro à F*cebook ? »

« Mais… Pas du tout ! » se défend le jeune Malefoy.

Sournoisement Albus appuie le bouton d'arrêt de l'ordinateur de son ami.

« PUTAIN POTTER ! T'ABUSES ! » beugle Scorpius, scandalisé.

« Voilà, maintenant tu vas retrouver la totalité de ton cerveau ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Scorp', ça fait une heure que je te propose _subtilement_d'aller t'envoyer en l'air avec moi dans les vestiaires de Quidditch et que tu ne captes rien ! » s'énerve Albus en lui jetant un coussin à la figure.

« J'avais très bien compris tes allusions ! » assure Scorpius en colère.

« Bien sûr ! Et l'hippogriffe, il met la Chocogrenouille dans le papier d'alu ! »

« Espèce de vieille goule mal baisée ! » renchéri Scorpius.

« Ça ne tient qu'à toi d'arranger ça ! Enculé ! » mugit Albus hors de lui.

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! Enfoiré ! »

« Embrasse-moi connard ! »

« J'allais le faire ! »


	11. Trois ans plus tard

Désolé je me suis trompé de fichiers tout à l'heure ^^"

* * *

Contre toute attente... me revoilà avec un bonus !  
Je n'ai pas pu résister ! J'avais une idée trop tentante ^^  
Bonne lecture

* * *

**Albus Severus Potter-Malefoy** est maintenant marié avec **Scorpius Malefoy-Potter**  
**Rose Weasley** et 69 autres personnes aiment ça

**James Potter** Félicitations mes petits gays ! C'était vraiment un super mariage hier ! J'espère que la nuit de noces a été aussi incroyable ;) (**Hugo Weasley** et 34 autres personnes aiment ça)  
**Scorpius Malefoy-Potter** Si tu savais Jamesie… Si tu savais…  
**Albus Severus Potter-Malefoy** Et il ne saura RIEN !  
**James Potter** T'es vraiment pas drôle Al'… En plus ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais rien de votre vie sexuelle !  
**Albus Severus Potter-Malefoy** Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?  
**Albus Severus Potter-Malefoy** JAMES !  
**Albus Severus Potter-Malefoy** BORDEL REPONDS !  
**Scorpius Malefoy-Potter** Laisse tomber chéri… Ton frère est un imbécile  
**Albus Severus Potter-Malefoy** Je sais mais je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il nous ait surpris  
**Scorpius Malefoy-Potter** Et si on lâchait nos ordinateurs ? Les valises sont prêtes, le portoloin part dans 2 heures, ça nous laisse un peu de temps non ?  
**James Potter**On se demande vraiment ce qu'ils vont faire, les jeunes mariés…

**Ginny Potter** Mon fils s'est marié hier ! Quel mariage magnifique ! Plus que deux à caser !  
**Harry Potter** et 45 autres personnes aiment ça

**James Potter** Maman ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer !  
**Ginny Potter** Voyons, James, un jour viendra où toi aussi tu porteras un magnifique costume blanc comme ton frère hier  
**James Potter** Plutôt crever !  
**Ginny Potter**C'est ce qu'on verra…

**Harry Potter** à **Draco Malefoy**  
Hey Dray !  
Pas trop dur, la gueule de bois ?  
Sérieux c'était vraiment sympa hier, surtout ce petit match d'attrapeur à moitié bourré pendant ce stupide bal !  
Tchao mec !

**Draco Malefoy** Je te prierais de ne pas être aussi… familier avec moi (surtout que ce surnom est tout bonnement ridicule, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je t'appelais « RyRy » ?). Cependant, je dois dire que c'était très… sympa, aussi tu peux venir au manoir cet après midi ainsi on pourrait faire un VRAI duel d'attrapeur LOYAL  
**Harry Potter** J'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'appelles Ryry mon choupinet ^^ Et sache que j'ai gagné ce duel à la loyale ! (mais je viendrais vers 4h)  
**Ginny Potter** Merlin… Ils recommencent… Astoria, aide moi ! Même sobres, ils continuent de flirter !  
**Astoria Malefoy** Je crois qu'on ne pourra rien faire… Ça les amuse de jouer aux gays !  
**Ginny Potter** Tant que ça ne reste qu'un jeu…  
**Harry Potter** Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ce n'est qu'un jeu ;)  
**Draco Malefoy** Mon ange, je suis gêné…  
**Harry Potter** Oh je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, mon poulet…  
**Astoria Malefoy** Draco, je ne te pensais pas aussi… déconneur, tu es sûr que ça va ?  
**Draco Malefoy** Désolé Astoria… C'est juste qu'on s'entend vraiment bien avec Harry et il faut bien rattraper ces 30 années perdues à se détester !  
**Harry Potter**Tu es trop mignon…

**Hermione Weasley** à **Ginny Potter**  
Je m'inquiète un peu pour Ron, il ne s'est toujours pas remis depuis hier soir…

**Ginny Potter** Laisse lui un peu de temps, si demain il n'a pas émergé, emmène le à St Mangouste  
**Astoria Malefoy** Comment ça ?  
**Hermione Weasley** Il a un regard vide depuis qu'il a vu Harry et Draco se draguer quand ils étaient ivres morts  
**Ginny Potter** Qui auraient cru que ces deux-là s'entendraient comme larrons en foire à l'époque de Poudlard ?  
**Hermione Weasley** C'est quand même bizarre de les voir aussi proches  
**Ginny Potter**Je ne te le fais pas dire !

**Harry Potter** et **Draco Malefoy**sont maintenant fans de « Duels d'attrapeur » et « jeu à boire ».

**Ron Weasley** a fait un mauvais rêve mais au vue de l'actualité Facebook, ce n'était peut-être pas un rêve…

**Harry Potter** Désolé vieux, mais tu sais Dray est franchement sympa (surtout bourré), je suis sûr que si tu venais avec moi cet aprem, tu verrais que tu peux bien t'entendre avec lui  
**Draco Malefoy** Surtout ne te gêne pas, invite la belette chez moi sans mon consentement ! (ET EN M'APPELLE PAS DRAY !)  
**Ron Weasley**Et bien rien que pour faire chier la fouine, j'accepte !

**Harry Potter** est heureux !  
**Draco Malefoy**et 32 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Ginny Potter** Mon mari se gayifie... C'est vraiment effrayant…

**Harry Potter** Gin' ! Ne sois pas fâché ! Je t'aime ! C'est juste pour déconner ! (Dray, ce n'est même pas la peine de dire « juste pour déconner ? Je croyais que j'étais l'amour de ta vie ! »)  
**Draco Malefoy**Mais je n'ai rien dit…

**Albus Severus Potter-Malefoy** part en lune de miel dans 10 minutes !  
**James Potter**et 56 autres personnes aiment ça

**Albus Severus Potter-Malefoy** à **Harry Potter**  
Papa, je suis heureux que tu t'entendes bien avec Draco, mais ne quitte pas Maman pour lui s'il te plait ;)  
En plus ça serait bizarre si tu te mariais avec lui, avec Scorp' on deviendrait demi-frère xD

**Harry Potter** aime ça  
**Ginny Potter** Vous n'avez pas fini avec ces conneries !  
**Harry Potter** D'accord ma chérie, j'arrête de faire le gay…  
**Harry Potter** (Dray, pas la peine de dire « Et moi alors ?)


	12. Message

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Non ceci n'est pas un chapitre, je m'en excuse. Et non je n'abandonne pas la fanfiction, je change juste définitivement de "serveur". Voilà un an que je suis sur HPfanfiction (point) org et j'y ai ma place. Au début je continuais de publier ici, mais le résultat est que sur HPF j'ai 41 fictions autrement dit plus de 20 de différence avec FFnet. Je n'ai plus envie de publier ici car l'interface ne me convient pas, j'ai envie de faire des vraies résumés, de mettre des illustrations.

Donc voilà, je quitte FFnet. Je laisse toutes mes fictions, j'abandonne seulement mon compte, je ne passerais plus. Mais je vous invite à venir me lire sur HPfanfiction (point) org si vous souhaitez me suivre encore. J'ai le même nom : ErwanMalefoy. Je continue le Drarry, le Slash même si je suis plus portée sur les OCs maintenant.

Je vous abandonne ici, mais je ne vous oublie pas.

Vous êtes plus de 300 à m'avoir en alerte sur toutes mes fic réunies, c'est pourquoi je poste ce message partout. Vous êtes 32 à avoir mon profil en alerte, 45 en favoris. Je vous remercie pour votre soutien, pour vos review auxquelles je n'ai plus le temps de répondre.

Merci à vous.

Ce n'est qu'un aurevoir.

Je vais reposter la fin de "sois réaliste" car je sais que même si j'ai maintenant honte de cette fiction, vous êtiez beaucoup à l'apprécier malgré tout.

Je publierais aussi ici la fin de Drago Malefoy dans tous ses états naturellement, j'espère le poster avant le 1 juin \o/

Encore merci, je vous embrasse, j'espère vous revoir sur HPF.

Bien à vous, ErwanMalefoy qui tire sa révérence sur FFnet.


End file.
